1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a battery connector.
2. The Related Art
In the mobile communication field, a battery connector is assembled in a mobile phone for electrically connecting a battery with a printed circuit board (PCB). A traditional battery connector includes a dielectric housing defining terminal grooves therein and electric terminals received in the corresponding terminal grooves. Each of the electric terminals has a base portion, a soldering portion extending from one end of the base portion for being soldered to the PCB, an elastic portion extending from the other end of the base portion and a contact portion extending from the elastic portion. The contact portion partly upwardly project out of the terminal groove for contacting a battery. The battery is arranged in the mobile phone to contact the contact portions of the electric terminals for electrically connecting with the PCB.
However, when the battery press the contact portions, the elastic portions are also compressed, the elastic portions would likely contact the PCB which is soldered with the soldering portions of the electric terminals to cause a short-circuit between the electric terminals and the PCB, which has a bad effect to the battery connector.